


these forces you're feeling in your bones

by intoxicatelou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Force Sex (Star Wars), Resurrection, alternate wedding night, broken ankle, some emo ben vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “It isn’t ‘making love’ if the Force demands it,” Ben spits out. Rey’s eyes widen half in surprise, and half in anger.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	these forces you're feeling in your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> this is my first time writing smut for the both of them, but your prompts were so inspiring I had to try! comments and kudos always welcome. I hope you enjoy this, recip :)
> 
> title is from the song "forces" by japanese wallpaper

They’re arguing again. Rey leading charge as usual, their bond surging blue between them. It’s a wonder they haven’t woken anyone else on the base up with how frequently Rey bursts into his room lately at night though Ben thinks that might be less about Rey and more about his conveniently distanced quarters. 

“Are you even listening?” Rey asks, pausing briefly, her arms crossed. There was something different about her despite the same circles of conversation that they’re having. Ben would almost call it fear, except she’s effectively blocked him out when he tried to probe more at the matter. 

“I am,” Ben lies even though he isn’t keeping up. Not intentionally, it’s just that lately he’s tired. Rey continues to pace, cursing at Palpatine, him, the Jedi, and what feels like a hundred other things. 

Ben lets his legs stretch out on his bed, painfully aware of the almost perpetual ache in his bones. He rolls his ankle, gently hoping to reduce the stiffness in the joint only to hear a sharp, unmistakable crack followed by a jolt of pain that has him gasping out loud. 

“Kriff, are you okay?” Rey asks, and she’s by his side immediately, hand warm against his broken ankle, easing the pain with the force as much as she can. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t felt before,” Ben says, with a slight grimace. He can feel Rey concentrating harder, attempting to force heal him even though he knows her effort is futile unless they give into the archaic prophecy. 

“It won’t work, Rey.” He says, gently easing off her hand on the low throbbing ache in his ankle. 

“I know but I wanted to try anyway,” Rey says with a frustrated sigh, staring at him again. Ben doesn’t know how she can look so fierce even in her soft night robe. “So you’d still rather break your own bones than sleep with me?” 

“That’s not what this is about,” Ben says, pushing down the sharp want blooming in his chest at hearing her say it so plainly. 

“Then what is it about, Ben?” Rey says, pacing again. “Because it honestly feels like you’d prefer to suffer than simply complete the prophecy.” She bites her lip and his gaze narrows to the pink of her mouth. “I know it’s unconventional but I’m right here and willing. All you have to do is let me in.” 

Ben shakes his head, swallowing hard. “I can’t Rey, it’s not that simple.” 

“But it is! You could die or you...you could make love to me.” She blushes at the words, and Ben hates how thin his self control becomes at the sight. “And I don’t know about you, but I really would hate to see you die again. ” 

“It isn’t ‘making love’ if the Force demands it,” Ben spits out. Rey’s eyes widen half in surprise, and half in anger. 

“We both knew the risks of the resurrection, and we both promised we’d do anything. But this is where you draw the line?” Rey snaps back, “This is frankly the best case scenario. We’re already  _ technically _ married, or at least that’s what the book said. We just have to consummate the marriage to make it official with the Force. Honestly Ben, I was expecting a blood sacrifice  — ”

“Best case scenario?” Ben laughs, darkly. He feels his own rage swell inside him, the red hot shape of it reminding him of the day he’d decided to kill Snoke..“No, the best case scenario would’ve been that after you risked your life dragging me back into this realm, the Jedi would finally stay out of our lives. Instead even now their archaic rules are coming back to haunt us, threatening our bond once again.” 

“You’ve already given me so much Rey, so much just to see me again outside of your dreams,” His voice shakes as the words pour out of him, the thoughts he’d done his best to tap down knowing his life would disappear soon enough. “You gave me another chance at a life I don’t deserve and I can’t ask you for this too  — to debase yourself just because our ancestors imagined a different reality for our bond. I don’t deserve your kindness, not after the things I’ve done, much less your companionship through life, sexual or otherwise, I don’t deserve  — ” 

But Ben never manages to finish his sentence, the rest of his words swallowed by the kiss Rey presses into him, fast and insistent, her palms warm against his face. He’s frozen for a moment, before his body acts on instinct, kissing back, his aching arms wrapping around her waist. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all week,” Rey says, smiling against his mouth and Ben feels shell shocked, at both the image of Rey in his arms and how fast the ache in his arms vanishes at the sight. “Rose was right, I just had to make you angry enough to figure out the truth.” 

“The truth?” 

“The reason you’ve been holding back from me  —  it isn’t because you don’t want me but because you’re afraid of how much you do,” Rey says, her hands warm on his face and Ben realizes that in his break down his own mental shields had dropped. For a brief moment, Rey’d had unfiltered access to his mind and all the longing for her that came with it. 

“Rey,” Ben breathes, and she kisses him again this time, gentler, and she fits so perfectly in his arms, Ben’s only half sure he isn’t imagining this. 

“This is real,” Rey murmurs, on instinct. “I’m scared too, but not as much when I saw you disappear right in front of me.”    


Ben doesn’t have memories of his own “death”, but holding Rey, he can feel the sharpness of her grief when he had vanished in that dark cave. It had taken her two years to figure out the right resurrection spell, countless hours of research into old Jedi force magic before she’d managed to bring him back. 

“I know you’ve just come back, but I’ve had a long time to think about this, Ben.” She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing the overgrown dark locks back tenderly. No one had touched him like this other than Rey, not even his own parents  — always too busy either running or trying to protect the galaxy. 

Ben misses them both now, as he looks at Rey, his force bond, his almost-wife. “There’s no one else?” He asks carefully, because while they’d shared their all too brief but intense moments together over the years when Ben was caught in-between realms, it was still a significant amount of time. 

“There’s no one else.” Rey says, and he can feel her sureness in the bond now, the feeling swelling between them. 

“Okay,” Ben says, with a slight nod, and this time when she kisses him, Ben doesn’t hold back. 

+

Ben decides he adores her like this, her hair undone and skin flush from the orgasm he just licked into her. She’s still half-dressed, mostly because this had been a particular fantasy he’d wanted to try as soon as possible and in the brief dreams they’d shared, clothes had always magically disappeared  — not that they’d gotten much farther than some heavy petting due to Ben’s instability of being in between realms. 

“ _ Ben _ ,” Rey gasps from above him when he presses a thumb to her clit again, just because he can. He’s amazed at how wet she is, how surprisingly sweet and tart the taste had been. They barely fit on the bed, but Ben can hardly feel the pain from his ankle from where he’s kneeling on the floor, his hands tight on Rey’s hips. 

He slides a finger inside, marvelling at how easily she opens up for him, and then another, just to make her twitch, crooking them both in a motion he’d learned about on the holonet somewhere. 

_ Is this  _ — Ben hardly finishes the thought before he  _ feels  _ the electric brush himself, Rey sending the sense memory to him through their bond. 

“Oh,” Ben chokes out as he gets to his feet, his fingers still inside her. 

“S-Sorry, oh Kriff, it’s just you feel  _ amazing  _ — ” Rey rambles, her breath hitching when Ben flexes his fingers inside her again. 

“Ben,  _ please _ ” and who is he to deny her? 

+

When he finally slips inside her, he feels it twofold  —  the impossible tightness of the heat around his cock, and the fullness of being complete, whole. Their bond surges live-wire between them as he fucks her, steady and deep. Rey presses fluttering kisses to his neck, her hands caught in his hair as he moves, his mind for once blissfully blank except for the steady chant of her name. 

He doesn’t know who says it first, only that it is another thing not just said but felt between them  —  the tangible electricity of their declaration only making him stutter his hips faster, slipping a hand between them to rub at Rey’s clit. 

_ I love you,  _ he hears her think,  _ I love you  _ and then “Ben,  _ Ben  _ —”

“ _ Rey _ ,” Ben says,  _ I love you,  _ he thinks and his voice shakes as he comes undone with her. 

+

_ Huh,  _ Ben thinks absently in the afterglow, raising his foot and wiggling his ankle. 

“Don’t tell me,” Rey says, with a dizzying smile, “the magical sex healed your ankle!” 

“You’re right, it was magical,” Ben teases, and Rey blushes again, but just leans closer into him. They’re a tight fit on the bed, and Ben’s still amazed they haven’t broken the poor thing despite the flood of energy that had burst out of their dyad during their respective orgasms (for example, a vase of flowers on the other side of the room hadn’t been so lucky). 

“Speaking of magical,” Rey says, with a soft kiss to his jaw, “I know we’re technically Force married because of our dyad but I still want a wedding.”

“I’ve never been to a wedding,” Ben says, musing to himself. He hadn’t ever imagined a life like that for him, even when he’d offered Rey his hand. His world was full of violence then, and a wedding seemed like the kind of thing people did with their loved ones, their families  — concepts he has only foreign understanding of. 

“Well good thing we’re having one then,” Rey responds, and Ben corrects himself  —  he has a family now. With Rey, he understands perfectly. 


End file.
